Bothered
by jaydream
Summary: *Just one person and one little moment could make even the most crappiest, bothered days seem like the best...* MAREK ONESHOT COMPLETED


**This is, and I will say it twice, my FIRST...FIRST...slash Grey's fic. Oh yes. And if you don't like it I'm telling you right now to hit back and never LOOK back again. Twice. We good on that? Alright. Onward.**

* * *

**Title: **_Bothered_

**Summary: **_Just one person and one little moment could make even the most crappiest, bothered days seem like the best..._

**Rating: **_T for slash duh_

**Genre: **_Romance_

**Characters/Mentioned: **_Mark Sloan, Derek Shephered, Callie Torres, and Addison Montgomery_

**Pair(s)/Mentioned: **_Marek, and Callison_

**Note: **_Callison is mentioned as a onesided thing. But the oneshot is mainly Marek. Again I warn you to turn back._

* * *

**Bothered**

Mark Sloan was annoyed. Not at anyone or anything in particular. Just annoyed because he was simply bored out of his God-forbidden mind. And bored.

Shirtless in the kitchen of his apartment, Sloan stood at the counter writing out reports of his earlier cases he hadn't gotten to that day. _So What_ played on the radio in the background and he bobbed his head in time to the beat absentmindedly.

Halfway through the chorus, the door opened. Sloan didn't look up; he didn't have to. He knew the sound of the steps and he knew that invigorating scent. He knew everything...especially that sigh. It was then that he looked up and met the back of Derek Shepherd's head on the couch. He smirked wildly.

"Rough day?"

Derek waved a hand. "Hi to you, too. Yes. Sort of."

"What happened?"

"I think they're catching on."

Sloan dropped his pen and walked over to Derek. "How do you figure that out?"

Derek looked up and gave a 'Oh come on' look. "Callie keeps pressing and asking my why we're spending so much more time together than usual. And she's smart don't knock twice you know she's got the brains and her gaydar is twenty-twenty perfect."

Mark Sloan smirked wildly and bent over, hand on the back of the couch over Derek's head. "Well then maybe we should just give her and the rest of Seattle Grace a taste of us."

Looking up, Derek Shepherd matched the smirk. "Oh really? Because I seem to remember this as being your idea to keep it all under wraps."

Shaking his head with a eyeroll, Mark bent down the rest of the way and gently met Derek's lips in a surprisingly tenderized kiss. For a guy, that is.

"And besides," he pulled back only slightly, "you should be asking the same thing abuot Callie and Addison."

"Yeah?"

"They're like glue all of a sudden those two."

Derek pretended to concern. "Hmm. I haven't been paying attention. I've been thinking about why I'm suddenly really interested in plastics."

Mark smirked and suppressed a laugh. "Is that right?"

"Yeah. And I've found it to be very interesting."

"Are you talking about me?"

Derek smirked. "Maybe."

"Or are you talking about some other hotshot you've been hitting on?"

"Oh, yeah, that's it," Derek rolled his eyes. "You caught me. I'm secretly in love with the _other _gay plastic surgeon in the hospital. Way to go. I'm busted."

Mark played along and scoffed. "Well. What am I going to do now?"

"Find a gay neurosurgeon to kiss?" Derek smirked.

"Hmmm," Mark pretended to think about it, "would his name just so happen to be Derek Shepherd?"

"It might be."

Mark half laughed. "You are a prick." He bent back down and met Derek in another savory kiss.

Thinking of a comeback half as witty as it would ever be, Derek grinned agaisnt Mark Sloan's lips and said, "Yes, but I'm a sexy prick and you love me."

Breaking the kiss in a laugh, Mark hung his head. "Yes. You're right. You caught me too. Way to go." Laughing, Derek brought Mark back into another mind melting kiss.

It had started out as a bad day enough as it was. Yet it amazed Derek Shepherd how just one person and one little moment could make even the most crappiest, bothered days seem like the best.

Whether you liked, expected, or wanted it or not.

* * *

**Short yes but this part of the TXT RP was short in that range, too. Because that's what this is based on. Which we were doing while I was watching CHANGELING and getting ideas from that.**

**Oh, me. What have I done?**

**Jez**


End file.
